


away from my worries for a moment

by hiya_zelda (hiya_girlie)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, it’s cute, let them be happy please, they go on a picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_zelda
Summary: It was a simple suggestion, really. An offer to get out, get away. There was a place they could go, where no one would find them and nothing would bother them. A secluded valley that had sat untouched by the world around it for who knew how long, and it was only an hour’s ride away. Perfect solitude.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	away from my worries for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the Twilight Princess manga (which you should read because it’s literally so amazing, i cannot stress this enough i will be reading this manga until the day i die).

It was a simple suggestion, really. An offer to get out, get away. There was a place they could go, where no one would find them and nothing would bother them. A secluded valley that had sat untouched by the world around it for who knew how long, and it was only an hour’s ride away. Perfect solitude. Just like that, it had been arranged, and now it was happening.

The castle quickly became a small speck in the distance behind them. For proprietary reasons they rode on separate horses, and Link was fine with that. This was already scandalous enough, leaving the castle grounds with no chaperone. It had taken Zelda a long time to convince her advisors to let them go without one; he didn’t want her efforts to go to waste by offering to let her ride with him. He maintained a respectful distance the whole time they were in sight of the castle guards, and he continued to stay within what was proper when the castle faded away. She was the one to take initiative, urging her horse up beside him. 

“It’s a lovely day,” Zelda said, her eyes wandering to the sky above them. A few lazy clouds drifted through the sky, creating pockets of shade on the ground, and aside from them the sky was clear, a blue so rich no artist could attempt to recreate it without doing it an injustice. A hint of a breeze ruffled through the cherry trees that lined the pathway, tossing the young blossoms around and scattering the delicate petals. They landed on top of her head like a flower crown, the soft pinks a contrast to her dark hair. She was wearing her hair loose, with two braids wrapping around and tied in the back, nothing like her usual do.

“Yeah, it is,” Link agreed. He was so tempted to reach out and brush the petals away. He almost did, his hand uncurling from around the reins, but he pushed the thought aside. She didn’t seem bothered by them, and if she did, she could do it herself.

“Thank you for doing this,” she said, offering him a small smile. She hardly smiled these days, which saddened him. Sure, she could plaster something insincere on at a moment’s notice, but when she smiled for real, when the skin around her eyes crinkled and her lips parted slightly, when her head tilted to the side and time froze around them, when she was simply Zelda rather than Queen Zelda, that was the most genuine she could be. “I appreciate it, truly.”

He nodded, worrying that he was staring improperly, but she held his gaze with ease, her eyes locking onto his, and he gave in, taking in the sparkle in her eyes. Butterflies swirled around in his stomach. He noticed that they had taken up a permanent residence, always fluttering around when he was with her. “I’m always happy to get out,” he said honestly. “As much as life in the castle is wonderful, there will always be a special place in my heart for the rest of the world.”

She nodded, and he was disappointed when the petals slipped off her hair with a new breeze, flying away. “I don’t spend near enough time outside,” she sighed. 

“We can make a habit of this, if you’d like.” The words came out a little more flirtatious than he had wanted, and he winced. “Sorry, that was-“

He was interrupted by her soft laughter. “Yes, I think I’d like that.” There was a quality to her voice that he would almost call playful, and he blushed. “How much longer do you think it’ll be until we reach our destination?”

“I’d estimate about twenty minutes or so,” he said.

“Oh, good. I’m enjoying this scenery.”

They slipped back into silence, the moment passing. He wanted to try and spark up conversation with her again, if only to hear her voice, but nothing he could think of would interest her. She’d already mentioned the weather and thanked him for bringing her out here, what else did that leave? He could tell her she looked nice, but that might come off the wrong way, and if he wanted to say that he should have said it earlier. He eventually gave up trying to think of something to say and instead listened to the birds chirping around them. The sound of the real world.

He led the way over a gentle incline and the valley came into view. Hills rolled around, creating a dome shaped space in the middle. The grassy expanse was dotted with petite flowers in all colors of the rainbow, and a thin stream trickled down the side and pooled at the bottom of the dome, attracting small animals that lapped up the water eagerly. Idyllic and serene, the perfect place to leave the rest of the world behind.

“Oh!” Zelda exclaimed, raising a hand to her chest. Her delight was obvious from the way her face lit up, her smile widening. “It’s beautiful!”

They rode to the bottom, unfortunately scaring away the animals in the process. In a smooth motion Link dismounted from Epona and set her loose to graze after removing the pack that was attached to her saddle. He held out his hands to help Zelda down from her horse and she placed her hands in his, sliding off her horse quickly. She rubbed its nose affectionately and let it loose.

“Where would you like to sit?” He asked, glancing around the clearing. “It looks like we have the whole place to ourselves,” he added with a grin. 

“The spot by the pond looks nice,” she said, folding her arms neatly in front of her. 

“The pond it is.”

He offered her his arm and she took it, gathering her skirt in her free hand. Together they walked across the grass and she moved to examine the pond while he pulled a blanket from the pack and spread it out at the edge of the water. He unpacked the snacks he’d brought along, setting them out like he was arranging a display at a ball. The castle chefs had stuffed the pack to the brim with Zelda’s favorite dishes, everything from chocolate cookies to fresh fruits, and just from looking at it he worried he might eat too much and make himself sick.

She noticed him putting out the food and took a seat on the blanket, leaning back on her hand with her legs tucked modestly to the side. He held out a plate to her and she filled it with a little bit of everything. 

“This is fun, I don’t think I’ve gone on a real picnic in ages,” Zelda commented thoughtfully, absently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She popped a raspberry into her mouth. “I feel like a little girl again.”

“This is fun, isn’t it?” Link said, taking a bite of an apple. “Takes me back, too.”

“There’s something different about being so far from the castle,” she said, staring out among the valley. “I’ve tried having picnics in the courtyard, but it’s surrounded by the rest of the castle, so isolated. Being out in the open… I… I’m enjoying this.”

“Me too.” 

“I don’t get out enough, sadly. I wish I had more opportunities to see the world.” She sighed. “Perhaps once Hyrule has settled down I’ll have the chance to travel. There are so many places I would like to see.”

“I know of plenty of other places like this one,” he said. “And you know me, I’m rarely ever busy, so I’m always available to take you wherever you want.”

“I would like that.”

He set his plate down and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky. Above him, a cloud shaped like a fish floated alone across the blue. “The world is really a beautiful place,” he said wistfully. His mind drifted back to his time spent exploring the land. “During my travels I went to so many different places, and each one had something wonderful about it. The first time I ever saw snow was when I went to Snowpeak, and the hot springs near Death Mountain are really something else.”

“You’ll have to show me someday,” she said with a smile. “Seeing those places, it would mean a lot to me.”

He returned the smile. “Say the word, and I can steal you away from the castle and take you anywhere you want.” She stifled a chuckle behind her hand and he shrugged. “Well, maybe not steal. I’ll speak with your advisors about taking another day or two off and hope they approve the request.”

“We wouldn’t want to cause them any troubles,” she agreed. “It was a hassle enough to try and convince them to let us come here without a chaperone, I don’t know how they would react if we just disappeared.” 

“They would probably fire me,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh, most certainly. And they would scold me for recklessly endangering myself, even though they know perfectly well that I am safest when I am with you.”

Link glowed at the compliment, though it made him a little bashful to hear such high praise. “I doubt that’s true,” he said, finding the grass very interesting. “I mean, you have a whole castle full of soldiers who would give their lives for you. That’s a lot more protection than one guy can give you.”

“You forget,” Zelda said with a twinkle in her eye, “that you did what a castle full of soldiers could not. Has that slipped your mind?”

He shook his head. He didn’t like talking about his accomplishments very much; he didn’t feel he deserved the praise. He knew things about himself that no one else did, and he knew he wasn’t worthy of admiration. “Anyone would have done the same if they had to.”

That seemed to sadden her, her lighthearted smile wilting. “You know that is not true, Link,” she said softly, moving closer to him. “You were the one chosen by the gods. That is not something that happens to merely anyone. They saw something heroic inside of you, a desire to do good for those around you, and they knew your kind soul was what Hyrule needed. I don’t believe anyone else could have done what you did.”

He looked down at his left hand, the mark of the Triforce shimmering faintly. She studied him, waiting for a reply, but he said nothing. He was conflicted; he wanted to tell her that he appreciated her words, yet they stirred up emotions inside of him he wasn’t ready to face. Inadequacy, imperfection, dishonesty. He wasn’t a hero at heart, he had done what he had to protect people he loved, to keep his life from falling apart again, and that was selfish. 

“It’s a lie,” he whispered. “It’s all a lie.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think it is.”

“It is.” Link stared out across the valley, trying to avoid her gaze. He wanted to change the subject, talk about anything else, anything but himself. This was painful. He’d had this conversation with too many people, and they always prodded until it hurt to give them an answer. He didn’t have answers for them, at least not the answers they wanted.

Zelda laid a hand on his shoulder. “If you are a liar, then what does that make the rest of us? You are the most selfless, brave man in the world-“

“Please, stop.”

“Why are you so hesitant to see the truth?” She asked, her voice breaking. “Why do you refuse to acknowledge the good you have done for Hyrule?”

“Is it still good even if my motives weren’t?” He replied bitterly. “Does doing the right thing with the wrong intentions make me a good person?”

His question weighed heavily between them, and she withdrew her hand, looking away. He hadn’t meant to be so angry, he just wanted to be left alone about his past. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories for you, that was careless of me.”

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. She was genuinely concerned about him. She didn’t want answers if he didn’t want to give them, and her apology told him that she knew he was hurting. Maybe he could tell her.

“I’m not that great at heart,” he said, bringing his knees to his chest. “I’m not the great hero everyone thinks I am, I’m not this legendary figure, I’m just a normal guy who’s been in the wrong place his whole life. I haven’t done anything great or praise-worthy, I’ve just been running around trying to keep my life from falling apart. There’s nothing special about that.”

She put a hand on his back, warmth emanating from her palm. The touch was a comfort, and when he turned to her seeking more, she opened her arms to him. He leaned into her embrace, resting his head against her shoulder as she rubbed gentle circles on his back and held him tightly. 

“I am so sorry,” she murmured, pressing her cheek to his hair. “I’m so, so sorry.”

The world was peaceful around them, the breeze whistling through the grass, the birds chirping in the distance, the sky still cloudless. He didn’t cry, as much as he felt he would, he didn’t. He thought about all of the anxiety, the fear, the self-hatred he had been keeping locked up inside and wondered if he would be able to let it go. Perhaps not now, not in the near future, but maybe with enough time, in a lifetime, he could find it in himself to embrace the sides of himself he didn’t deserve. He could admit, for once, to being the hero people saw him as, he could think about his past without running from the mistakes he made, he could take a needle and thread and sew up the hole in his heart. He could embrace happiness instead of believing it was a lie. That sounded much better than living the rest of his life overshadowed by a constant depression.

Link took a deep breath, inhaling Zelda’s sweet perfume, grounding himself before pulling back. “Thank you for listening,” he said. He’d bared his deepest fears to her, he’d done what he had been so terrified of doing his whole life. He actually felt a weight lift off of his shoulders.

She reached up and cupped his cheeks, drawing her thumbs under his eyes and wiping away tears he hadn’t realized were there. He shifted to kiss her palm, her skin warm against his lips.

“Thank you for telling me,” she said, giving him a gentle smile. 

He sighed. “I needed to get that off my chest.” 

“Yes,” she agreed. “You did.”

Zelda drew him into another much needed embrace, and he hugged her back, pulling her onto his lap and holding her against his chest. She was warm, warmer than the sun shining on his back, and he liked this closeness. They could have stayed that way forever, sitting on a picnic blanket in a valley hidden away in the corners of Hyrule, far from any concerns and cares, holding each other like they were lovers, and Link wouldn’t have minded. It was funny; he’d invited her out to help her relax, but he was the one who’d needed to unwind. He didn’t remember the last time he felt so content. 

“This is nice,” she said, shifting to sit with her back against his chest. She took his hands and held them in her lap, rubbing the backs of his hands with her thumbs. Gentle and soothing. 

“Mmm.”

“I think you’ll have to steal me away again.”

He smiled. He liked the thought of doing this again, of being alone together under the clear sky, feeling the wind in his hair and the sunshine on his skin like he couldn’t do at the castle, having her all to himself. “I can do that.”

She smiled back at him over her shoulder, her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkling. “This is good for both of us,” she said.

“It’s good to get away from life, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.”

Maybe Link leaned in first, or maybe Zelda did, it didn’t matter. He closed his eyes, her nose bumped into his, her eyelashes brushed his cheek, and their lips pressed together, just like that. They were both so shy all they exchanged was a brief, timid kiss before they pulled apart, but it was the best second of his life. 

She sighed, keeping her face close. Her eyes fluttered open and he admired how beautiful they were with the sunlight glinting in them, like gemstones. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, unable to help the blush spreading across his face. 

She smiled. “You deserve it,” she said softly, kissing his cheek. “For all you have done for Hyrule, and for all you have done for me.”

“I’m still not quite sure about that,” he said with a light chuckle, bumping her nose with his playfully, “but if you think so, I guess I better not argue. I don’t want to upset my queen when she’s supposed to be relaxing.”

“Would you mind if I kissed you again?” She asked, her breath puffing against his cheek. 

“Not at all.”

Her hand reached up to touch his cheek, her thumb stroking his skin as she pressed her lips to his, still tentative, still everything he never knew he needed. This was what paradise must be, he thought: a quiet valley, blue skies, soft kisses. The tension completely melted from his body, leaving him feeling warm and serene. It was a nice feeling, he decided, kissing her back, one he wanted to treasure forever. Her lips were sweet like the desserts she had eaten and soft like the silk she wore, so lovely, so perfect.

Link was breathless when they pulled apart but he didn’t hesitate to meet Zelda in the middle when she leaned in again. Her fingers toyed with the ends of his hair, twisting the strands, and he wondered what her hair felt like, if it was unruly like his. His fingers tugged at the band of her braid and pulled it loose, and when she broke the kiss, the wind picked up and flew right through her hair. It swam in the air like a chocolate river, and he was very satisfied with himself. He handed her the band with an impish grin.

“Sorry,” he said.

She rolled her eyes, running a hand through the falling-apart braids. “No you’re not,” she said.

“No I’m not.”

“You’ll have to help me rebraid it before we go back or my advisors will be suspicious.”

“I can do that.”

She smiled, then kissed the tip of his nose. “Shall we see if we have anything left to eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk what else to say
> 
> I have a lot of feelings and sometimes cute kissing is the only thing that helps. I was gonna add more??? Just as an excuse to write more kissing, idk, I’ll update it if I feel like it
> 
> Hope y’all aren’t as bored as I am, wash yo hands, don’t get covid, thanks for reading :)


End file.
